Amor peligroso
by haru-chan300
Summary: Haruno sakura es un enfermera militar y uchiha sasuke es un soldado sus destinos estan entrelazados por un hilo rojo que no se puede ver -sakura yo..yo te amo 100% sasusaku


**Amor peligroso**

Capitulo: 1 "conociendonos"

Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, soy un soldado de la militar, tengo buen cuerpo y todas las enfermeras siempre estan atras de mi, odio que esas molestias me persigan acosandome con sus cartitas de amor, mi mejor amiga es Karin Uzumaki es mi mejor amiga mas bien es como mi hermana que nunca tuve, es la prima de mi mejor amigo Naruto Uzumaki, un chico pelirrubio con ojos azules, que ama es cosa rara que se le dice llamar "ramen" sigo pensando que es veneno pero aun asi ami amigo le gusta aunque es algo molesto ya que quiere desayunar, comer y cenar ramen

Sono la estupida flauta que marca la hora de levantarse a las 5:00 diario

Me levante como un sonámbulo buscando golpearse con alguna pared, me empeze a cambiar poniendome mi traje de militar que consistia en un pantalon color verde fuerte y una camisa manga larga del mismo color,tambien me puse mi abrigo verde ya que estaba nevanda,me puse mis botas y luego las amarre en un nudo, podia observar como todas las enfermeras me observaban con cara de pervertidas (le salio una gotita al estilo anime)

-hey dobe levantate-decia sasuke empujando a naruto mientras este abrazaba un bote de ramen y susurraba -oh bendito ramen...- sasuke solo puso una cara de poker al oir eso

-hey idiota levantate-decia sasuke con una vena en su frente tirando a naruto de la cama

-que quieres teme! acazo no puedo soñar con ramen -decia naruto estresado

-que problematico-susurro un chico de una nombre era Shikamaru Nara un chico pacifico que casi no hablaba.

-ya ves teme lo que haces no pude soñar con mi sueño embellecedor con el ramen-decia naruto poniendo cara de chica

-ya calmensen que no cunda el panico-dijo un nombre era Rock Lee

Los 4 se empezaron a cambiar y salieron de la cabaña seguidos por varias enfermeras con una hemorragia nasal

-hasta cuando terminara esto-dijo sasuke suspirando

-Sasuke-san, Naruto-kun- gritaba una pelirroja con traje de enfermera agitando su mano

-a hola karin-dijo sasuke aburrido al igual que naruto

-a que no saben que? Se rumora que vendra una nueva chica pero no cualquier chica si no la hija de la presidenta de japon.

-oh kami-sama yo que te hize-dijo sasuke dramatico

- neh,sasuke-san no creo que le llamen la atencion chicos como tu, ya sabes cubito de hielo-dijo karin sonriendo

-que tratas de decir pelo de zanahoria-dijo sasuke gritándole en la cara

-neh, que te parece si hacemos una apuesta si logras conquistarla en menos de una semana dejare de molestarte por todo el verano

-acepto-dijo sasuke sonriendo de medio lado

-conste tu ya dijiste-dijo karin felíz

Los 5 fueron caminando hasta donde estaba el capitan

-firmes ya!-grito el capitan hatake-kakashi haciendo que casi los 100 soldados temblaran

-si señor-gritaron todos aunque naruto metio la pata-si señora-grito naruto feliz haciendo que kakashi se pusiera rojo de enojado

-que acaba de decir joven uzumaki-dijo kakashi poniendose alfrente de el, el peligris era mas grande que naruto como 8 años mayor que el

-nada ruco-rio naruto

-idiota-susurro sasuke

-uchiha y uzumaki despues del entrenamiento haran 20 lagartijas

-pero que demonios yo no hice nada fue el teme-dijo apuntando a naruto enojado

-sin objeciones despues del entrenamiento-dijo kakashi

-si señor-dijieron los dos

-bueno hoy les explicare su mision, tendremos que cuidar a la hija de la presidenta de japon pase señorita haruno Sakura-dijo kakashi viendo hacia la puerta dejando ver a una pelirosa con unos grandes ojos color verde jade llevaba el traje de enfermera con unas calcetas que le llegaban mas arriba de la rodilla y sus zapatos blancos con un pequeño tacon llevaba el pelo suelto adornado con un pequeño liston rojo llevaba las mejillas sonrojadas haciendo que todos los soldados babearan por ella tenia la misma edad que ellos 17

-tiene el pelo rosa-dijo sasuke sorprendido observando a la pelirrosa despues escucho un comentario proveniente de su amigo naruto

-no creen que ya esta un poco grandecita para cuidarse sóla-dijo naruto con superioridad

Cruzandose de brazos, haciendo que sasuke se enojara, pero escucho unas zancadas

-que acabas de decir maldito idiota-dijo sakura cambiando de humor haciendo que su cara se pusiera roja y con una vena saltada en la frente.

-dije que estas muy gran-de-ci-ta-dijo naruto riendose

-dilo otra ves-dijo sakura con una sonrisa sadica

-gran-de-...pero antes de que pudiera terminar vio a sakura acercandose corriendo hacia a el y aharrandolo del cuello mientras lo estampaba contra la pared y empezaba a golpearlo contra la misma pared.

-vaya lo que tiene de tierna lo tiene de bipolar-dijo neji riendose pero borro la risa al ver que sakura volteaba su cara hacia el con ganas de golpearlo

Pero antes de que pudo agarrarlo del cuello kakashi la detuvo

-señorita haruno las cosas no se arreglan a golpes-dijk kakashi agarrandole la mano con la que iba a golpear a neji

-pero hatake kakashi ellos empezaron-dijo sakura con un puchero de gatito haciendo que todos los presentes se sonrojaran al ver su cara

-bueno ..esta bien ella se quedara como enfermera por un buen tiempoy a que mama nk la podra atender-dijo kakashi volteando con los demas

-perfecto-susurro sasuke para si mismo con una sonrisa de lado

-hi!-dijo sakura sonriendole a kakashi

Salio corriendo de la cabaña feliz hasta encontrarse con una chica pelirroja

-hola sakura-chan-dijo karin saludandola

-mm karin verdad o me equivoco?-dijo sakira sonriente

-kyaaa la hija de la presidenta sabe mi nombre-dijo karin riendose

-neh, no es para tanto-dijo sakura agitando su mano

-que tal si vamos a esos cllumpios-dijo karin apuntando a un columpio azul marino y otro rojo

-si -dijo sakura corriendo hacia un columpio azul

-jjajeeje-se rio karin

-que pasa?-dijo sakura curiosa

-esque hay se sentaba mi amigo sasuke un chico pelinegro, no se si lo llegaste a ver tiene la pinta de cubo de hielo yo y el somos amigos de la infancia

Sakura al escuchar hablar del pelinegro se sonrojo y karin se rio

-m no creo que sea un cubito de hielo-dijo sakura jugando con sus dedos sonrojada

-hablando del rey de roma -dijo karin apuntando hacia el pelinegro

-hola karin y sakurita? O me equivoco-dijo sasuke indiferente haciendo que sakura se pusiera como tomate, la pelirosa solo asintio

-Uchiha Sasuke un gusto-dijo el pelinegro seductoramente mientras le agarraba la mejilla a sakura haciendo que esta se exaltara

-bueno me tengo que ir-dijo sasuke despidiendose y guiñandole el ojo a sakura haciendo que esta se sonrojara mientras este sonreia

Continuara..

Proximo capitulo:Situacion vergonzosa


End file.
